


full of surprises

by PaleRose



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, First Kisses, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Renga being sOFT, post ep 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose
Summary: Based on thistweet"i only want to think about reki and langa sitting on their boards by the beach and watching the sunset. their pinkies are inching closer and closer and literally both of them are holding their breath"
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 187





	full of surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Now available in Russian [HERE](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10505634)

They find themselves watching the sun sink into the ocean, sitting on the sidewalk along the coast with Reki’s speaker softly playing from his backpack. The sky's the color of peach skins and the waves lap at the shoreline, guided by a lazy summer breeze. Their boards are still beneath their feet—Reki keeps his in place while Langa’s keeps rolling the slightest bit from side to side. The nose of the board bumps into Reki’s every so often, a small little jostle that he was actually able to ignore. There’s something else that was kind of occupying all of his thoughts.

It’d been growing for the past ten minutes as their pinkies crept closer and closer together. At first Reki didn’t want to believe it. There was no way Langa would ever initiate something like this. Especially not after all they’d been through. But each time he glanced down where his hand was out of the corner of his eye, there was no denying that Langa’s hand was getting closer to his. The fist he had it balled into was slightly spread, frozen and trembling.

Like he’d been caught.

Reki swallowed, heart pounding heavy in his ears, and slid his hand to the side ever so slightly.

Presently, his and Langa’s pinkies are so close to touching that Reki can practically feel the heat from Langa’s body radiating on his skin. Which is honestly a miracle, considering how thick the tension is between them. Reki needs to say something— _do something_ before he makes another mistake. He can’t fuck up his relationship with Langa any more than he already has. It’s another miracle that Langa still wants to hang out with him, let alone sit so unbelievably close that it’s so hard for Reki to breathe. Reki doesn’t understand how in the hell can Langa still be so supportive of him?

Then again Langa is full of surprises.

He resolves himself to discreetly glancing over at Langa again. Maybe setting Langa’s usual calm and impassive face will snap him out of this daze. Reki can go on with the rest of his life—rebuilding their friendship and ignoring the butterflies that threaten to burst from his stomach.

If only things were so simple.

Langa’s face is far from impassive, hell Reki’s not entirely sure if he’d call it calm either. The other boy’s eyes practically smolder as they stare directly at Reki. Against the warm colors of sunset and shine in his crystal blue hair, there’s a tempest that brews within Langa’s eyes that Reki has never seen before.

Is it possible to feel so in love, yet so unbelievably terrified at the same time?

“Langa?!” Reki squawks, losing his balance and jolting backward. Langa quickly grabs Reki’s hand and saves his skull from kissing the pavement.

“Are you alright?” Langa asks.

“I’m—I’m fine! Just a little startled is all,” Reki says, a little bit breathless and panicking.

“I’m sorry I startled you.”

“Crap,” Reki thinks. Of course Langa would apologize for doing nothing wrong. He’s gotta fix this.

“It’s okay, I just didn’t know if you wanted—”

“I just wasn’t sure what I should do to get your attention—”

They say at the same exact time.

Reki’s eyes blow wide. “Wait, what?” he asks with a quirked up eyebrow.

“I didn’t want to bother you, so I was going to try to…” Langa looks at their still clasped hands and immediately lets them go, furiously blushing. “I wanted to tell you I missed you and I’m glad you’re back.”

“You missed me?” This can’t be happening. Langa is supposed to be furious with him. Reki acted like a jealous prick when Langa raced in the tournament. He abandoned Langa and left him to face Adam alone when he should’ve been there. Not wearing his depression sweatpants and blubbering in the shadows, feeling pathetic and sorry for himself.

But Langa smiles and nods, despite Reki’s spiraling, self-deprecating thoughts. “I realized that it wasn’t racing against Adam that gave me that rush that I told you about.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, it was you the whole time.” Reki’s hearing cuts out after the word “you.” Langa’s voice is filtered like it’s coming through a water filter for the rest of the sentence because Reki is actually drowning. He was the one that made Langa excited about skateboarding?

_Him!?_

Reki knows he’s nothing special, he’s been told that a million and two times. He’s nowhere near Langa’s level, practically different leagues. Langa is a star on the rise, shooting over Reki at unachievable speeds. He’ll leave Reki in the dust one day, there’s no doubt about that. So what could Langa possibly see in him that would cause anyone’s pulse to race?

“Langa, I—” Reki’s voice catches in his throat, caught by Langa’s lips suddenly pressed against his. After his stomach drops like an unsuccessful bail against a pile of rocks on the “S” course, Reki’s eyes slip shut. Behind his lids, all the colors of the world are revealed to him. Forget hard to breathe—the softness of Langa’s lips parting slightly so his tongue can graze Reki’s lower lip and the lemon and chamomile smell of his hair _chokes_ him. He’ll surely die kissing Langa Hasegawa because he only wants to breathe this. He lets his instincts take over and meets Langa’s tongue with his own, deepening the kiss. Oxygen? That’s for chumps. This is the only thing his hammering heart needs to pump his blood. When Langa sighs into the kiss, Reki swears he feels the ground beneath him begin to shake. It takes half a second too late for Reki to realise Langa pulling his lips away, his tongue still hanging out and chasing Langa’s lips.

Langa chuckles and Reki blushes.

“You’re amazing, Reki,” Langa says, bumping their foreheads together. Any moment now, Reki’s going to wake up from this dream. But the waves continue to crash, the sun continues to set, and Reki’s ears continue to ring.

**Author's Note:**

> I need this... Episode 9 was rough. 
> 
> If you liked what you read, please drop a comment or kudo and share this [this tweet](https://twitter.com/palerosetweets/status/1368739804511412224?s=20)
> 
> Also they were listening to Chon. Go look em up


End file.
